The County of Karsana
The County of Karsana is a vassal county of the Grand Duchy of Sanctaphandri, and member of the Avis pact. It shares a border with Osthelia County, and is comprised of the Cities of Savoca, Forde, Stratton, and Karfold, as well as the Castle-Fortress Ritten, and Fortress Warden. The Economy is the County is heavily centered around the role of Savoca as a major trade port, and naval harbor. The City of Savoca serves as a stopping point for Merchant vessels seeking to take their wares inland. Karsana is ruled directly by the Count, and Patriarch, Xander Konrad Karsa. The Mayors and Barons of the County serve alongside the Count in the Council of the Avis Pact, along side their counterparts in Osthelia. The Capital, and largest city of the County is the City of Savoca, along its coast. History Early History The Modern state of Karsana traces its origins back to the rise of two tribes in the lands of the Avis Pact. Along the coast, a tribe whom called themselves the 'Aquian' settled in the region now called 'The Maritime Cities'. They survived, and thrived off of fishing, and the fertile farmlands along the coast. On the far side of the County, however, was a different region known as the 'Lowland'. In this area, another tribe, the 'Heterian' began to settle. The Heterian chose to settle in the lowlands for its fertile soil, and they prospered for it, thriving off bountiful harvests year upon year. As time passed, the villages of the Aquian tribe coalesced into the villages of Savoca, and Stratton, the two most prominent fishing ports in the region. Initially Stratton grew as the more prominent of the two, but ultimately Savoca was better positioned to take advantage of its sea access, and thus surpassed Stratton. In time, the two Cities grew to become independent states, each ruled by a central Committee of Aristocrats, who direct the fledgling states. Further inland, the Heterian people had also established a state, centered around their capital of Forde. Unlike their Aquian counterparts, the Heterian people chose to be ruled by a Monarch, instead of by a noble republic. The Society of the Heterian State was divided by several Patrician families vying for power, and ultimately the state was united under one -- The Karsten family. The Karsten were Merchants who had made a fortune trading with the Maritime cities, who were locked in frequent wars, and the cities of Osthelia. In the years following the ascension of the Karsten Family, the Heterian state began to expand its borders further inland, sweeping up distant land, stretching from their home in the lowlands, as far out as the Foothills of Karfold, and the border of Osthelia, now loyal trade partners with the Heterian state. Meanwhile, the Aquian states of Savoca, and Stratton are locked into an endless series of wars, which have gradually been draining the manpower, and resources of both cities. These wars resulted in growing unrest in both cities, and had plunged Stratton into an immense debt, greatly hindering the economy of the city. While Savoca, and Forde had both grown large, diverse, sustainable economies, Stratton had slumped into recession. It's economy was now driven solely by war, and the promise of plunder. As the years passed, and as the economy of Stratton began to sink even lower, the tides of the wars began to shift. The city of Savoca began to push back against Stratton, and land which once was considered dead from war and strife was, again, restored to life, and began to grow again. It seemed as if the war was nearing its end, where the city of Savoca would ultimately subjugate the city of Stratton, and the Maritime Cities would be united. But the era of 'The Free Cities' as the region covering Karsana, and Osthelia were known, was far from over. Unrest grew in Savoca, where mismanagement by the Savoca Aristocratic Committee, had led to a famine. The Gentry of the Council took the support of the public for granted, and in a stunning display of arrogance, chose to bring war to the Heterian state as well. The Government at Forde chose to push back, hard. The Heterian state had not be wracked by decades of violence, unlike the Maritime cities, and so their counter attack was fierce, and violent. The Miracle Stratton so desperately needed had arrived, as Forde tore through Savoca's lands, and the city was cast into chaos. Savoca was plunged into Civil-war. Striking defeat from the jaws of victory, the city collapsed into anarchy, as the Aristocratic Council was overthrown, The Karsa Family While Savoca collapsed into anarchy, the Heterian State was undergoing significant changes of its own. The ruling faction of the state, the Karsten family, had been experiencing a gradual power shift over the past few decades. A Cadet branch of the house, the Karsa, had been consolidating their power, and gradually usurping the titles, and influence of the more senior Karsten branch. Marius Karsten, the present Lord Mayor of Forde, and Patriarch of the Karsten family, saw the growing threat of the Karsa, and chose to order the commander of the army, and his brother, Julius Karsten, to arrest all members of the Karsa family. Julius responded by drawing his blade, and instead arresting Marius. The Karsa family had instigated a Palace Coup, and seized power within the Heterian State. Upon assuming the throne, Konrad Karsa the First, Patriarch of the new family Karsa, chose to extend terms of peace with the newly formed Savoca Free State, a feeble dictatorship which emerged from the ashes of the collapsed Savoca Free City. The terms were simple: The Savoca Free State would be allowed to operate as a puppet of the Heterian State, and would be allowed to retain its present leadership, so long as the city's impressive Navy is used by the Heterian state in a war against Stratton. Upon receiving Forde's terms, the newly established regime, under 'Lord Protector Anders Kessel" submitted to the Karsa Family, whose armies had already begun to gather beyond the City Gates. Savoca was in no state to continue waging a two front war, and had already lost all of their territorial gains from the earlier wars. Rather than allow the Heterian forces to siege, and sack the city, he declared that a new era of friendship between the two cities had begun. Anders and Konrad declared the creation of a new alliance, known as the 'Coalition of the Eagle'. Meanwhile, The Free City of Stratton had not been letting their new miracle go to waste. The Council of Stratton has entered negotiations with the Karfold Territories, an independent confederation of Heterian Villages and Towns -- Independent of their larger counterparts in the Heterian state. Stratton chose to enter into an alliance with the Karfold Territories, hoping to bring in additional allies to protect themselves against the newly formed Coalition of the Eagle. The new alliance between Stratton, and the Karfold Territories was called 'The Winter Union', as the alliance was finalized during the depths of the coldest winter Karsana had seen in a century. All signs pointed towards war, and as the Dictatorship of Anders Kessel collapsed, and Konrad Karsa appoints himself the new Lord Protector of the Savoca Free State, the stage has been set. All eyes gather on Karsana where the eve of war rests as any other winter night. Cold, quiet, and resting on the brink of disaster. The Unity War It has been said that all of Karsana's history could be divided into two periods. Before the Unity War, and after. All of the wars prior to this period were quickly overshadowed by the devastation, and scale of the Unity War, a war which would last a decade, and ravage nearly every corner of the region. The Unity war began when Konrad Karsa rose from his seat in the Chamber of Savoca, and declared that the Heterian State, and Free State of Savoca would finally bring an end to the chaotic warring period of Karsana's history, and united all states under one single banner. Karsana United Modern History Government The Government of Karsana is described as an Elective Unitary County, a system where all titles are granted by the Patriarch, who is in turn, elected by the members of House Karsa. Despite this system, however, titles are typically passed down hereditary, rather than changing hands by order of the Patriarch, with such actions being taken only under special circumstances. The Count (Referred to as 'Patriarch') is the absolute ruler of the County, having total authority over his vassals, the title of Patriarch is, however, an elected one. Upon the death of the sitting Patriarch, House Karsa gathers together to vote on whom from the family will be appointed the new Patriarch, and upon the completion of said vote, appoint the Counties new Ruler. The Patriarch also may appoint various, non-titled individuals to serve in his Court, such as the Steward, whose roles include managing the County Treasury, and Advising the Patriarch, or the Legate Provost, who serves as the leader of the Counties Diplomatic Corps. The Avis Pact The Avis pact is the name of an Alliance between the County of Karsana, and the County of Osthelia. The Avis Pact is represented by a Council, representing each County, who convene to vote on the direct of the Pact. Presently the members of the Avis Pact have sworn to defend each other in times of war. The five Council Members Representing Karsana presently are; * Patriarch Xander Konrad Karsa * Grand Lord Rose Elizabeth Karsa * Lord Darien Karsa * Lord Anselm Karsa * Sir Dartanian Karsa Settlements The Settlements of Karsana are ruled directly by their appointed mayors, who take the title 'Lord', with the exception of the appointed ruler of the City of Savoca, who takes the title 'Grand Lord'. Every settlement has a Council which serves the needs of the town, growing alongside it. The Council can grow to include the titles; * Sheriff Whose Role is to enforce the law in the Cities Hinterlands * Censor Who collects taxes, and keeps track of the Cities Population * Constable Who maintains the Cities Prison, and Barracks * Judge Who oversees trials, and creates new laws * Captain Who Commands the City Guard * Magistrate Who manages city infrastructure, and construction The Council hold 2 (IRL) Month terms, and are elected directly by the population during a general election, during which the population may also propose new laws for the new Council to vote over. The Mayor of the Settlement holds an appointed title, and can not be un-elected. Instead, the Mayor may only be removed by the Patriarch. Additionally, some Cities, such as Savoca, may have several un-elected officials appointed by the Mayor, such as the Commander of the Savoca Port Authority. Baronies The Baronies of Karsana are commanded by 'Kairate' who are appointed by the Patriarch of Karsana. Baronies in Karsana take a top down approach, versus the bottom-up approach taken by the other Settlements on the County. The Tribune appointed by the Patriarch will, in turn, appoint below him various "Karne", to command various aspects of the Barony, ranging from Logistics, Defense, and recruitment. In Combat, the Karne command the Baronies forces directly, handling tactical decisions, while the Kairate typically stands back, taking in the bigger picture. Each Barony is put in command of one 'Kaira', representing the approximate force it is expected to muster. Each Kaira is expected to act under the command of its Kairate, and the Patriarch of Karsana. On rare occasions the Patriarch can appoint an individual of higher rank, otherwise known as a "Strategos", to command multiple Kaira, united into a single force, known as a 'Lega'. Economy Military The Military of Karsana is divided between a professional army maintained by its Kaira, and two additional Military Orders who reside in the Counties Fortresses. The Standing Army of the County is comprised of two 'Kaira', or the approximate number of soldiers a single Barony can maintain. At present, the Army of Karsana is split between the Kaira of Ritten, and the Kaira of Warden. Ritten's Kaira is commanded by Kairate Kailar Karsa, and has a focus on Heavy Infantry, and Cavalry. Warden's Kaira is commanded by Kairate Kadian Karsa, and has a focus on Skirmishers, and Archers. Additionally, the County maintains a small Militia, consisting of volunteer Citizens, and town Guard. This Militia serves as an additional Kaira, but can only be called by the Patriarch himself. During such times of war, the Patriarch of Karsana may also appoint a 'Strategos' to command both Kaira, and the Militia, if central leadership is required. The ranks of the Karsana Military are as follows; * Aeran (Commander of a Legion) * Strategos (Commander of a Lega) * Kairate (Commander of a Kaira) * Karne (Commander of a Karna) * Senior Irian (Commander of an Ira) * Irian Irian are the core of the Military -- Soldiers. Every Irian is part of an Ira, and can elect from among their ranks, a Senior Irian to serve as their leader. Above the Senior Irian is the Karne, who serves to communicate the needs of each Ira to the Kairate who commands the force, and then ensure the Ira receives any supplies which it requests. Each Kairate, in turn, focuses his efforts on the tactics of war, and ensuring that his force is able to succeed in battle with minimal casualties. On the occasion where a Strategos is called in, their serve to focus on the logistics, and organization of the force, ensuring that supply lines remain safe, and resources are equally distributed. Finally, in rare cases, an Aeran, or 'Marshal' may be called in to command a particularly large force known as a 'Legion'. The role of the Aeran is to focus the entirety of his attention to the strategy of the war, and to the organization of his Legion. Settlements of Karsana Savoca-0.png|City of Savoca.|link=Savoca Forde Crest.png|Town of Forde.|link=Forde Stratton-1.png|Village of Stratton.|link=Stratton Karfold.png|Village of Karfold.|link=Karfold Castle Ritten.png|Castle-Fortress Ritten.|link=Castle Ritten Warden.png|The Warden.|link=The Warden